Kurz Weber
'Sgt. Kurz Weber '''is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Full Metal Panic!. ''He is a 19-year-old sergeant in the anti-terrorist organisation Mithril, and a member of the same squad as Sousuke Sagara, working under Melissa Mao. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in the Japanese version of the anime and Vic Mignogna in the English version. Appearance Kurz is about six feet tall. Of German descent, he also displays Japanese features. He has long locks of blonde hair shaped into a mullet and blue eyes. As he is commonly stationed on the Tuatha de Danaan, he usually wears the standard sage-green Mithril uniform with brown laced boots. Personality An very outgoing person, Kurz can best be described as a ''ladies man. He often uses vulgar or flippant language in conversation (though this is toned down considerably in the dub). Despite this, Kurz has a very energetic and friendly personality and as such befriends people easily. This is shown by the fact that he is very close friends with the withdrawn and professional Sousuke, with Kurz being initially the only person Sousuke consistently calls by his first name. However, Kurz is also a huge pervert; Melissa is constantly at odds with him due to his blatant sexual harassment against her, though he's not above harassing other girls either. He also tricks Tessa into wearing a school swimsuit at Jindai High School during her stay in Japan and organises a trip to the hot spring during the same stay solely so he can peep on the girls, though he proves unsuccessful due to Sousuke setting traps everywhere. It is in this way, that he can be seen as the polar opposite of his teammate, Sousuke, who has absolutely no comprehension of romance or sex for most of the story. In contrast to his usual laid-back personality, Kurz does have a more serious side. When endangered or threatened, he becomes far more determined and aggressive; when an enemy unit keeps dodging his attacks, he angrily warns the enemy not to toy with him. Additionally, although he can be lecherous, Kurz deplores the mistreating of women in any way, and usually serves as Sousuke's voice of reason when it comes to Kaname, due to the former's frequent insensitivity towards the feelings of the latter. Despite being a mercenary, Kurz has a very strong moral compass. In addition to not wanting to hurt women or even make them cry, he is disgusted upon learning that Gwyn betrayed Mithril and is working for Gauron. He also rejects Gwyn's offer to join up with him and Gauron, as well as Gwyn's claim that they are merely killers-for-hire and so work for whoever pays best. Ultimately, Kurz comes up with a compromise; he'll kill Gwyn and then ask Tessa for a bonus, though it's possible that he was joking. Trivia * Kurz swears considerably less in English than he does in Japanese. This is due to the fact that Vic Mignogna, his English voice actor, prefers to avoid swearing unless absolutely necessary, and so most of the swearing was left out at his request. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Special Agents Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Betrayed Category:Voice of Reason